The Day I Saw You
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: -set shortly after new moon- After Edward left I thought I would never find love but now I'm slowly moving on and may have found happiness in the arms of my Beast but my past just doesn't want to stay dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella

"EDWARD! " I screamed and fell to my knees as the rain poured down even faster, I stopped feeling cold a while ago which must have been bad because instead of feeling cold I felt hot…to hot.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again as tears fell down my face as the fire increased but it was not painful, I had the memory of vampire venom to compare it to and this was nothing compared to that pain.

Everything became brighter…clearer. Smells, sounds, and my vison changed. I opened my mouth and screamed but it wasn't my voice that came out but that of a big cat.

"EDWARD! COME BACK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Three Months later

"And these will be your new roommates Rogue and Kitty."

I saw two girls were in the room, one had long pretty red hair with white streaks through it, she was pale but that was mainly due to the rise powder make up she had on. The other girl had long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and smiled warmly at me as Storm helped me with my things.

"The girls know the school very well, if you have any questions feel free to ask them." Strom said and left.

"Hi I'm Kitty and this is Rogue."

I nodded and started unpacking, while listening to the girls talk about everything from class to an upcoming shopping trip.

"So Bella, are you going to class here or you here to learn how to control your powers?" Rogue asked when I was done unpacking.

"I already graduated early, I just here to learn about my mutation and then I'm gone." I said distantly and ran my tongue over my long cat like fangs, and was grateful once again that I wasn't in my other form.

"So what's your powers?" Kitty asked as I settled down onto my bed and pulled out my copy of the merchant of Vance.

"I sometimes had fur and I'm super strong." I said and started to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

HANK

I forced myself to focus and listen to what Charles was saying but that scent!

 _Brown sugar, pine and sunflowers mixed with fur_

"We also have a new student, Bella Swan. Hank I need you to run some blood work on her to see if we can pin point what kind of mutant she is." Charles said and handed me a file. "She'll be in to see you once we are done here."

I glanced over the file, noting all of her medical information before stopping at a picture of a girl of about 18 with long dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She was very beautiful and my inner beast sat up and stared out of my eyes to look at the image.

"I'll get right on it." I said and left the office and made my way down to the lads.

Once I was in my office and sat down at my desk and began to read the file over more completely and saw that Ms. Isabella Maria Swan seemed to be in the ER a lot due to her clumsiness, and her most recent trip had been caused by her mutation starting.

That scent grew closer and then a sweet soft voice called out from the main lab, causing my beast slam against its cage.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella

"Hello?" I called out as I entered the lab, I knew someone was here I could hear their heart beat and smell that they had been here recently.

 _Summer forest with fur and sandalwood._

I took in a deeper breath and purred in pleasure, my inner cat wanted to find whoever that scent belonged to and rub every inch of myself against him...him the scent was male.

"Ah Ms. Swan…come in."

I stopped and stared at the tall ape like man walking out of a side office, I stood there and watched as he flipped there some files before looking up to meet my gaze.

 _Mine…your mine._

"Um…Hello, I'm Bella." I said in a rush and felt myself blush scarlet as I followed him into an examination room and sat down on the table while he pulled up a chair.

"My name is Doctor Hank McCoy and I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said.

I nodded and swallowed trying to relieve my dry throat.

"When did your mutation first start?" He asked.

"Three months ago." I answered and forced myself to not to stare at him. My inner cat wanted this man, she wanted to bend over and let him claim her…mate her.

"I need to draw some blood from you Ms. Swan," Hank said and got up and began rummaging around inside a cabinet.

"That's fine…do you mind that I read while you're doing that? I hate blood." I said and pulled out my copy of 'a midsummer's night's dream' and flipped the book open to where I had dogged ear the page.

"You read Shakespeare…"

I glanced up to see he was standing there with a needle in hand and a sterilizing pad, he looked at me in surprised and I felt myself blush even harder.

"Um…Yes Shakespeare is one of my favorite authors," I admitted. "A Midsummer's Night isn't my favorite of his works but it's something I read to past the time."

We didn't speak again for long moments, watched him while he worked and forced myself to look at the book when I caught a glimpse of blood.

"There all done…that's an interesting scar you have." He said and I froze when I saw he was looking at the spot where my fur didn't cover my scar but had just outlined it.

"I got it a long time ago." I lied and closed my book. "Is that it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank

 _Keep her talking Hank…invite her to the opera._

"Um…please don't fine me presumptuous Ms. Swan…but I recently came into possession of two tickets to the opera and I was wondering if you would like to attend with me?" I said and mentally cursed myself for sounding so polite.

I watched as her head jerked up in surprise at my words and excitement fill her eyes, it seemed that Ms. Swan wasn't like most other 19 year old girls.

"I would love to…when?" She asked as her tail swished from side to side excitedly.

"This Saturday my dear, we can get dinner after words if you like." I said felt my inner beast purr happily.

"Will it be okay…I haven't really gone out since…"She trailed off and gestured at herself.

I couldn't help but run my gaze down her small body taking note of the pure white fur with black striped like that of a white tiger, she was beautiful and shaped like a women should be with soft curves and small but supple breast that any man would want to pet and mold with his own hands.

"It will be fine." I said and cleared my throat. "I go out often and most days people leave me be…there maybe a few not so nice people but we should be fine." I said and prayed to go I was right.

Legal mutants had the same rights as everyone else but there were still a few people who wouldn't mind saying or doing something to us, and Isabella and I were some of the main targets.

"Oh…well I have to go I need to make a couple of calls….see you this Saturday Hank."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella

"So how are you doing kiddo?" Charlie asked and I forced myself not to think about Hank McCoy.

"Um…I'm doing good so far dad, my roommate Kitty told me to say hi for her." I said and at the mention of her name Kitty glanced up from her phone and shook her head frantically at me.

"Oh really? Let me talk to this roommate of yours." Charlie said and I held out the phone to her.

"I'm not here." She whispered and I frowned and shook the phone.

Kitty let out a long sigh and took the phone.

"Hi Mr. Swan, how are you?" She asked in her most cheerful voice.

I could hear Charlie reply in his usual tone then starting interrogating Kitty.

"Yes sir…no sir we won't do that…I promise sir…sure thing sir."

Kitty held out the phone back to me and mouthed 'really?' at me. I just shrugged and took the phone back.

"your roommate seems like a good kid," Charlie said.

"She is. Look dad I got to go, I have homework and stuff. Promise me you eat at the dinner or grill something and not live on T.V dinners." I said.

"I swear I will…miss you kid." He said and I really believed that.

After Edward had left so many people had turned their backs on me and had made me feel like a freak but Charlie had stood by me and had done his best to help in any way he could.

"I miss you to dad, I'll talk to you soon bye." I said and hung up.

"So slip what happened between you and Doctor McCoy?" Kitty demanded and I blushed and ducked my head.

"Not much. He asked a few question about my mutation and drew some blood, we talked and he found out I like Shakespeare…and he asked me out."

Kitty sat there looking shocked before launching herself at me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella that's wonderful! Hank is such a good guy but doesn't really date much because of how he looks." She said and I pulled back to look at her in surprise.

"What's wrong with the way he looks?" I asked and Kitty frowned.

"Nothing…it's just some women can't get past the fact he looks like a hug blue ape. Hell his ex-girlfriend Trish Tilby publicly humiliated Hank on National Television because of how he looked '" She said and I couldn't help but growl angrily.

"Hey if it wasn't for the fact Hank sees me as a little sister then I would have dated him at least once." Kitty says and holds up her hands. "I for one like the color blue."

I frown at her then shook my head trying to focus but it wasn't easy, my inner cat wanted to hunt down the bitch who hurt Hank like that and teach her a lesson involving teeth, claws and blood.

"Have you figured out what you are going to wear yet?" Kitty asked and I sighed.

"As much as it pains me to say thins but I think I need to go shopping." I said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hank

"So what's this I hear about you going on a date?"

Glancing up I saw Logan leaning against one of the lab tables, my beast hadn't alerted me of his presents probably because it saw Logan as a friend and new that he would never do any lasting harm to either it or me.

"If you must know Logan I asked Isabella to come to the opera with me." I said calmly and pulling out the slide I was looking at replaced it with Isabella's.

Looking into the microscope, I watched as Isabella's blood cells pulled apart and changed from a golden color to black, slowly dying without a living host to sustain them. It fascinated me to watch the transformation, Isabella's mutation was a classical feral mutation but there was something…different.

"The opera really Hank? I thought you were supposed to be this super romantic or something." Logan said cutting into my train of thought.

Growling softly, I looked up long enough to glare at him and to catch him grinning.

"Is there something you need Logan?" I demanded as I quickly put Isabella's blood into lockup.

Logan grunted and started tapping his fingers against the table top in thought, I waited already having a pretty good idea as to why Logan was here.

"Rouge…could she really be with Cajun?" He asked.

Shortly after Remy had joined the team, he and Rouge discovered that they could touch without any ill effects when Remy used a small amount of his power all throughout his body. This had lead Logan coming back to discover the woman he loved dating another man and was as far as I could tell happy.

"Yes. The interkinetic power that allows him to create kinetic energy can also be used to create a layer of energy over his skin that keeps Rouge's ability from hurting him." I said sadly.

Part of me felt bad for Logan, he was unable to touch the woman that both he and his inner beast ached to claim but the main part of me was not sorry. I had seen him leaving again and again after Rouge had begged for him to stay, had watch Rouge's heart break as she watched him cash after Jean, had listen to her cry every time he had come back to the mansion smelling of another woman's perfume and sex.

I watch Logan's hand curl up into a fist then flinched as he slammed it down onto the table top hard enough to leave a dent.

"Motherfucker!" He growled.

I just stood there want stared at him.

"You do know you have no one else to blame but yourself?" 

Logan's eyes snapped to me and I saw his inner beast looking out at me, that look said clearly for me to shut up or I would get hurt…I ignored it.

"How long did you think she was going to wait for you Logan? She put up with leaving constantly, put up with you sleeping around, put up with you going after Jean…how much more did you think she was going to put up with?" I demanded anger because Logan had no idea as to what he had just thrown away.

He was handsome and could be out in public without being stared at, could have anyone he wanted without being put off by his physical appearance…could be loved without fear.

He had thrown his chance a year ago and now he was beginning to see that.

Without a word, Logan turned and left without so much as glancing back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOGAN

"Fuck!" I growled when I closed the door to my room behind me and leaned against it.

Hank had been right, just how long had I expected to keep Maria at a distance without her finding someone else?

'As long as it took to get rid of the need.' I thought to myself.

The fact was both man and beast craved the woman who had seen past the claws and rough nature to the loving and caring man I once was, man and beast wanted Maria more than we wanted out next breath problem was she had been too young.

Only sixteen to his very much older unknown age, far too young to handle me so I had left…and so had begun the long road of mistakes.

' _please don't go! I need you!" Maria begged the rain turning already beautiful dark hair darker, only that single white strip of hair standing out._

' _I have to.' I said and started my motorcycle._

' _don't do this Logan please!' she said and without saying anything pulled away and drove away, only glancing in the side mirror long enough to see Maria standing at the end of the drive standing there looking defeated._

It had always been like that, every time I left Maria was there begging me to stay… then I come back this time to stay for good.

Finally, Maria was only enough for me to begin the mating dance, it would be difficult with her ability's but he had always been a stubborn man…then he had seen her kissing Gumbo.

Clenching my hands in a tight fist at the memory of Rouge's soft moans as that boy touched her, gave her what he couldn't had destroyed a part of him.

It made me wonder if this was what Maria had felt like all those time I had driven away from her or had needed to deal with my touch hunger.

Closing my eyes I leaned my head back against the wood of the door.

Maybe he should just leave for good, just take off in the night and never return.

' _no! MATE NEEDS US!"_ my inner beast hissed.

' _she has someone else…she's happier this way.'_

My inner beast and I had never had problems before because I had become one with it long ago but now it was becoming harder and harder to keep it focus.

I either had to leave and never look back or claim the woman I had craved with every breath and beat of my heart.

Opening my eyes, I grinned a feral grin, this hunt would be all kinds of fun.


End file.
